Illusion
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: Ini semua ilusi. Anggap saja mimpi buruk. Dan, ingat, kau akan melihat reinkarnasi dari sosok Jellal di masamu. RnR?


**Illusion**

**Fairy Tail FanFiction**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Shutter Island ©**

Inspirated by : Shutter Island

**Illusion © Athenne Thalia**

**Science Fiction / Fantasy / Supernatural, a lil bit romance FanFiction**

**With main Chara: Erza S. & Jellal F.**

**Rate: T**

**Setting: on 22nd & 20th century, not magic, but technology.

* * *

**

_Kau tahu jawabannya? Itu semua adalah ilusi._

Sebuah apartment kecil di tengah keramaian kota memang menimbulkan rasa penat luar biasa. Rasa-rasanya lebih baik hidup di tengah abad ke tujuh belas sampai dua puluh saja. Tapi tak ingin ada di abad dua puluh satu. Tak mungkin aku bisa hidup di abad itu. Abad dimana manusia di bumi berlaku seenaknya tanpa mementingkan masa depan. Memang tak semuanya seperti itu, tapi kau yakini saja, ulah sebagian besar manusia di abad tersebut menyebabkan miliaran orang di masa depan tak akan pernah merasakan dunia.

Sekumpulan manusia, well, memang, tapi tak benar-benar manusia, mungkin mereka itu mutan. Manusia super. Para manusia super itu memang benar-benar super, sebut saja, Erza Scarlet, wanita berbaju zirah yang mahir mengendalikan pedang. Ia salah satu pelopor terpasangnya teknologi pada pedang dan senjata lain. Dan, wanita satunya, Lucy Heartfillia, wanita ini memiliki kekuatan supranatural, bisa melihat roh-roh, karena itu, dia juga salah satu trendmaker robot. Kalian tahu, robot kini memiliki chip yang bisa membuatnya terlihat sebagai manusia lengkap dengan perasaannya yang beragam. Ada pula dua pria super, Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster. Keduanya adalah pengendali robot elemen. Robot yang digunakan pada perang dunia ketiga, yaitu perang teknologi. Robot elemen digunakan sebagai senjata.

"Ehm, benar-benar membosankan," gerutu Lucy sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Yeah, too right Lucy. Aku setuju. Ada usulan kegiatan?" timpal Gray.

"Aku punya cerita misteri," kata Erza menjawab permintaan dari Gray dan Lucy yang wajahnya mengharapkan ada sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati.

"Apa? Apa?" seru Natsu dengan semangat. Mendadak ia seperti punya energi berlebih.

"Cerita misteri. Kuharap kalian menebaknya," kata Erza lagi. Ia tersenyum tenang dan memulai ceritanya.

* * *

Erza POV

"Cerita ini dimulai ketika aku berusia kira-kira sembilan tahun, kurang lebih sepuluh tahun yang lalu…"

Aku memasuki ruang kerja Makarov sensei, diam-diam aku terkagum melihat penemuan hebatnya, sebuah mesin waktu. Sudah sejak kecil aku menginginkan adanya mesin waktu, aku ingin melihat kehidupan pada abad kedua puluh. Masa-masa yang masih cukup menyenangkan, walau kudengar ada perang dunia kedua pada masa itu.

Diliputi rasa penasaran yang sangat, aku masuk ke dalam mesin itu, kebetulan, sensei sedang pergi. Aku melihat selembar kertas didalamnya. Aku melihatnya, dan catatan itu berisi cara pakai mesin waktu. Aku mengikutinya, dan mesin waktu itu melintasi lorong waktu. Sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan pada perjalanan menuju tahun seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh terus kulewati. Dan pemandangan itu ternyata peristiwa demi peristiwa besar pada tiap tahun.

Akhirnya, tibalah aku pada peristiwa di abad kedua puluh satu. Global warming sebagai masalah utama, dan diikuti pula perang, kelaparan dan kemiskinan yang melanda. Hatiku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Manusia pada saat itu bagaikan robot tanpa chip perasaan. Mereka terus menebangi hutan tak peduli ada masalah melanda. Anak-anak menangis kelaparan. Berbagai ledakan terjadi. Itulah keadaannya. Tapi, untunglah masalah terselesaikan, dan Makarov sensei salah satu pelopor berhentinya masalah itu, walau harus dibayar pada perang dunia ketiga yang bisa terselesaikan oleh anak-anak seperti kita.

Akhirnya, tibalah aku di abad kedua puluh tahun 1997, bulan Juli, tanggal tujuh. Tokyo masih sangat berbeda. Walau kudengar, Tokyo merupakan salah satu kota yang berteknologi tinggi di tahun itu, tapi kalau dibandingkan sekarang, terlalu berbeda. Sewaktu itu, ada box yang dikenali sebagai televisi, hmm, terlalu berbeda. Bayangkan saja, bahkan gambarnya masih dalam bentuk 2D dan 3D. Ada pula yang hanya berwarna hitam putih.

Aku pun pergi mencari ke tempat yang tenang, Kyoto. Kyoto masih tempat yang sangat sepi, dan kalian tahu, aku harus menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih empat jam, naik kereta biasa. Padahal sekarang, cukup sepuluh menit naik kapsul terbang, dan dua puluh menit naik Shinkansen.

Di Kyoto ada sebuah lembaga rehabilitasi bagi anak-anak yang memiliki trauma. Aku penasaran dan masuk ke sana, tentu dengan penyamaran. Mesin waktu kutinggalkan dekat gua sepi di sebelah kuil kecil. Aku menyamar sebagai gadis biasa, dan berpakaian layaknya orang-orang pada masa itu. Dress untuk gadis kecil. Tapi, jujur, aku menyukainya, aku bisa merasakan udara luar dengan lebih nyaman.

Untuk masuk ke dalam, aku harus mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri. Dan, sepertinya ketahuan seseorang.

"Ouch…" aku berkata pelan saat aku terpeleset lumut setelah memanjat pagar.

"Hei, siapa kau?" kata sebuah suara. Sepertinya anak laki-laki seusiaku.

"Emm, a… aku…"

"Kakimu terluka, mari kita ke dalam, kau harus diobati," katanya lagi.

Pelan-pelan aku melihat wajahnya, ehm, dia tampan menurutku. Rambut biru dan mata onyx. Dia menggandengku dan aku menurut saja.

Di depan sebuah gedung tua, ia berhenti. Aku pun ikut berhenti dan membaca palang di atas pintu **Rehabilitation for Kids Fairy Tail, **lalu ada lambang aneh berwarna merah muda pastel yang lembut. Aku menoleh ke sebelahku, dan, anak laki-laki itu hilang. Oh, hebat, bisa-bisa aku dikira pasien baru, pikirku.

"Sedang apa, dik?" tanya seorang penjaga berwajah galak.

"A… Ti- tidak. Ngg, bisa a.. aku minta obat luka?" kataku gugup. Aku malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan penjaga itu.

"Ya, silakan masuk," kata penjaga itu. Ia membawaku ke dalam Health Centre di dalam bangunan kuno itu.

Seorang perawat menyambutku. Ia bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Umurmu?"

"Sembilan tahun."

"Tempat tinggal dan orangtua?"

Yaa, pertanyaan termengerikan, tak mungkin aku menyebut alamat rumahku yang sesungguhnya, jadi, "A… Aku dari Tokyo, sedang berlibur. Dan kebetulan ada penginapan dekat sini, aku dan kakakku menginap disana. Aku tak punya orangtua."

"Lalu dimana kakakmu?"

"Sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temannya."

"Dan, kenapa kau bisa sampai sini?"

"A… Aku bosan, jadi tak sengaja aku melihat tempat ini. Karena aku rasa tak memungkinkan masuk, aku memanjat pagar, dan terpeleset. Lalu kakiku luka, dan ada seorang anak yang baik hati mengantarku sampai ke sini."

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan mengobati lukamu, lalu sebaiknya, kau cepat kembali agar kakakmu tak khawatir."

"Ha'i."

Siapa anak itu? Benar-benar sulit kulupakan pikiran mengenainya. Bahkan aku belum menanyakan namanya. Jujur, aku mungkin tak akan melupakannya. Rambut biru, mata onyx dan tato aneh dimata kirinya. Secara keseluruhan, dia benar-benar terlihat misterius.

"Eh… mmm, suster, tahukah nama anak laki-laki berambut biru dan memiliki tato aneh dimatanya?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Raut muka perawat itu berubah. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut sangat. Peluh mendadak jatuh dari keningnya. Dengan gugup ia berkata, "J… Jellal, Jellal Fernandes."

"Umm, arigatou."

Kenapa? Kenapa suster itu? Ada yang salah dengan anak itu, Jellal maksudku?

"Oh, ya, apa dia anak yang menjalani perawatan disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya. Memangnya tadi kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, dia yang membawaku ke depan gedung ini. Dan, tiba-tiba dia menghilang begitu saja."

"Ah, anak itu memang msterius. Jarang bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Dia anti-sosial, padahal sebenarnya itu sebab orangtua asuhnya membawanya kemari. Memang kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Aku terdiam dan merenung. Jellal. Perlahan aku merasakan air mukaku berubah kemerahan. Tanda kalau sebenarnya aku menyukainya.

Ctaarr…

Mendadak petir menyambar. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Kulihat dari jendela ruang kesehatan anak-anak berlarian masuk, dan ada beberapa yang berteriak dan menangis di tempatnya, mungkin hanya trauma. Para petugas juga telah menggiring mereka masuk. Aku berharap diantara orang-orang tersebut ada anak itu, Jellal.

"Erza, lukamu telah selesai diobati. Tapi di luar hujan, kau tunggu saja disini sampai hujan reda. Sekarang lebih baik kau hubungi kakakmu. Pinjam saja handphone milikku," tawar suster itu sambil tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku terpaku menatap handphone aneh itu. Ya, terasa terlalu aneh bagiku yang sudah terbiasa dengan segala kemajuan teknologi. Dunia memang ajaib. Dalam jangka waktu cukup cepat, mereka telah berhasil mengembangkan ratusan, ribuan bahkan jutaan kemajuan.

"Sudah selesai menghubungi kakakmu?" tanya suster itu. Rupanya ia sudah masuk ke ruangan ini lagi.

"S… Sudah," jawabku. "A… Aku mau berkeliling, boleh?" aku berlanjut dengan pertanyaan.

"Boleh, tapi jangan keluar," suster itu mengizinkan.

Aku berjalan depan ada banyak petugas, sepertinya ini jam istirahat siang. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Hah? Green berkata anak itu melihat Jellal?"_

"_Ya, aneh. Tahu kan kejadian dua tahun lalu?"_

"_Benar-benar. Anak setan! Harusnya ia ikut mati, tapi kenapa?"_

"_Hantunya mungkin. Toh, ia menghilang. Tapi, bagaimana ia ada? Jangan-jangan rohnya masih ada."_

"_Mungkin saja. Kau ingat Wendy? Gadis kecil itu satu-satunya mayat yang tidak hangus saat Jellal membakar gedung ini, tapi ia mati karena armor menurut tim otopsi."_

"_Siapa yang melakukannya? Kau tahu, tidak ada yang memiliki senjata seperti itu."_

"_Ada, seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang ada di samping Jellal. Tapi itu seperti ilusi."_

"_Darimana kau tahu?"_

"_Ada rumor yang beredar."_

Apa itu? Jellal membakar gedung dua tahun lalu, dan dia mati? Gadis berambut merah itu siapa? Dan aku kan berambut merah. Apa lebih baik aku mencari Jellal?

Koridor ini sepi. Dan kamar-kamar tampak kosong, padahal di dalam tiap kamar ada satu sampai dua anak. Dan, di ujung, sepertinya ada orang disana.

Krieett…

Kubuka pintu perlahan, dan kudapati Jellal disana. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa orang disana.

"Eh…" katanya.

"Ka… kamu yang tadi, ya?" kataku.

"Ya. Mau ikut bergabung?"

"Uh, boleh saja."

"Ini teman-temanku. Oh, ya, siapa namamu? Kalau boleh kutebak, pasti ada unsur Scarlet dalam namamu."

"Ya, Aku Erza Scarlet. Dan, apa kau Jellal Fernandes?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?

"Aku bertanya pada suster di ruang kesehatan."

Sekilas, kulihat kembali, air muka mereka semua dalam ruangan itu berubah total. Mereka seperti dilanda ketegangan dan ketakutan.

"Erza, aku… punya permintaan," kata Jellal sambil mendekatiku.

"A… apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini, secepatnya! Ini hujan deras, dan merupakan kesempatan terbaikmu," bisiknya disertai anggukan yang lain.

* * *

Kembali pada sekarang. Natsu, Lucy dan Gray sepertinya menjadi benar-benar tertarik. Mereka menegakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi bertumpu pada meja kecil.

"Lanjutkan!" pinta Natsu disertai senyuman semangat Lucy dan senyuman ala gentleman milik Gray.

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Pergi katamu?" aku bertanya dengan kaget.

"Ya. Ini berbahaya Erza. Aku akan menceritakanmu sesuatu. Ada sesuatu di tempat ini dua tahun lalu," katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Sebenarnya tempat ini, tempat percobaan manusia oleh ilmuwan gila. Dahulu, sewaktu Fairy Tail masih digenggam tuan Makarov, segalanya berjalan lancar, hingga, ilmuwan sinting itu datang. Mungkin tindakanku salah, tapi aku yang membakar tempat ini. Tak disangka, ada korban jiwa. Wendy, gadis malang itu. Tapi, bukan karena kebakaran. Wendy ditusuk oleh semacam senjata. Aku sendiri dianggap tewas pada kejadian itu. Kau tahu, aku hampir terjatuh dalam api, tapi ada seseorang berambut merah yang melindungiku. Dia memelukku," jelasnya.

"Dan menurut ciri-cirinya, wanita itu mirip kamu, Erza," ungkap Simon.

"A… Aku?"

"Erza, cepat. Kumohon, mereka, datang," bisik Jellal.

Brakk…

"Kau, si merah dan si biru. Ikut kami," bentak seseorang. Ia memakai topeng.

"Tidak," seru Jellal.

Beberapa orang menyeret Jellal. Aku pun ditarik-tarik.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK…" aku berteriak. Dan, aku mengambil pedang khususku yang kusembunyikan. Aku memandang lampu diruangan. Energinya cukup untuk membuat cahaya.

"Holy Sword, Speed Light Blitz!" seruku sambil mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang bisa dipanjangkan sesuka hati hingga menjadi pedang. Pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan.

"AAAHH…" seru orang-orang tersebut. Mata mereka tidak melihat apapun dalam cahaya seterang itu.

Jellal dengan sigap melepaskan diri dan memelukku.

"Maaf Erza. I love you. Kau akan melihat reinkarnasiku di masamu. Cepatlah kembali, biarkan ini menjadi ilusi atau mimpi burukmu saja," bisik Jellal. Tangannya masih menggenggamku erat.

"Jellal," aku menggumam pelan. Cahaya armor habis. Aku ternganga, aku berada di reruntuhan aneh. Padahal sebelumnya, aku masih diruangan itu, kini… aku sendirian di tempat aneh.

"JELLAAAAAAAAAAALL…" teriakku.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke tempat mesin waktu, untung saja mesin waktuku baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar bingung. Apa yang kualami tadi? Ilusikah?

Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Hanya yang diatas yang tahu.

* * *

Normal POV

"Aih, aku malah memberitahu sampai akhir. Tebakannya tidak jadi, ya?" kata Erza.

"Tapi, cerita yang bagus, Erza," kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Reinkarnasi Jellal? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Gray.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku mengharapkannya. Aku mencintainya kalau jujur," kata Erza sambil tersenyum.

TING TONG…

Bel apartemen Erza berbunyi. Dan Erza berjalan membukakan pintu. Ia menekan tombol-tombol di dekat pintu. "Accepted" tertera dilayar, pintu bisa dibuka otomatis.

"Permisi, kediaman Erza Scarlet?" tanya seseorang, berambut biru, mata onyx, tato pada mata kiri.

"Ya, saya. Jellal, kaukah?" seru Erza.

"Jellal memang nama saya, hanya saja, saya tak tahu kenapa saya mengunjungi kediaman anda."

"Masuklah, akan dijelaskan semuanya," kata Erza sambil tersenyum cerah. Yang ditunggunya telah datang.

Bukankah akhir yang cukup menyenangkan walau membingungkan?

**The End

* * *

**

a/n: bagaimana fanfic sayaa? Agak gaje ya (hmm, bukan gaje lagii. Sangatt!)? Ini yang kedua di fandom Fairy Tail. Boleh saya ramaikan?

Akhir kata, comment on review?

**Athenne Thalia**


End file.
